Mystery House
by Daisyplane. IM BACK
Summary: Lucy and Alfendi get even with their spying co-workers. A fun little story. (Blaine included)


_I think I got Sniffer an Dustin's accents mixed around. Oops..._

 _Fanfiction wont let me add proper line spaces or paragraph structures so I've used horizontal lines instead._

* * *

Alfendi was sitting at his desk slumped over snoring softly. Lucy giggled as she bounded into the room unknowing to the sleeping Alfendi. As soon as she realised she softened her footfalls, sneaking over the stack of papers on the floor. She blushed at how innocent he looked mixed between Potty and Placid Prof.

After a few minutes she decided to wake him up, she moved his hair behind his ear out of the small pool of saliva and pinched his cheek. This didn't work so she lifted his eyelids softly with her fingers. Immediately his hair turned a bright red and his eyes a deep yellow.

He huffed and glared up at Lucy with a deadpan look in his eyes. Slowly he got up and stretched his arms. He walked around the desk nonchalantly and bent over to be at the same eye level as Lucy. He reached out to her and grabbed her hips.

"I'll teach you for waking me up!" He smirked.

He pinned her to the desk with his own hips.

"What are you doing Prof?! Let me go, get off!"

He moved his hands onto the desk to block her escape.

"You know what I'm going to do?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'm going to..." Alfendi's hair suddenly dulled to a dull purple and his eyes a slightly faded yellow.

* * *

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Lucy, I didn't..."

Lucy shushed him and hugged him tightly. She looked up into his eyes and at that moment he craned his neck to kiss her, softly placing one of his hands on her cheek.

Lucy reached up and put her hands around his neck. At first he was shocked that she didn't try to back away but calmed with the motion of her lips against his.

Alfendi grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up onto the desk.

Lucy gasped, Al stopped and realised what he was doing and in nervousness he stuttered.

"S-sorry Lucy, I-I just... I'm sorry, I don't know..." Lucy only giggled in response and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Alfendi smiled and Lucy nodded.

* * *

Dustin passed outside and decided to peek into the mystery room through a small crack in the door. He glimpsed Lucy up on the desk with Alfendi standing very close in front of her. He blushed and turned around and it was at that moment that Florence caught him spying and she watched as his face grow into a deep shade of red.

"Dustin!" She shouted. Suddenly Dustin saw Alfendi heading for the door.

"Quick hide!" He pushed Flo into the bathroom.

"DUSTIN, this is the MENS bathroom!" She whispered loudly.

He looked around the corner to see the door to the mystery room swing open and Alfendi was walking in their direction.

Florence was trying to push her way back out but Dustin backed up.

"He's headed this way! Quick go hide!" Dustin panicked.

"Who're we spyin' on?" Sniffer asked from behind the two with his arms behind his back.

Florence turned around mortified and squealed. Dustin still trying to hide stumbled over Florence, causing the three of them to collapse in a heap.

Alfendi heard the commotion and turned the corner into the bathroom.

* * *

"What the-?... What are you doing in-?... Florence?"

His hair shifted into a devilish red and his grin spread from ear to ear as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"What are you three doing together in the men's room. Flo I believe you are a woman. Am I correct? And why are you in here with THOSE two of all people?"

He pointed to Dustin and Sniffer.

"It's not what it looks like!" Dustin shouted.

"Oh? And exactly WHAT was it then, hmm?"

"Well. We were just... Er... Dustin saw you in the Mystery Room... Then he made me hide and Sniffer was here so... Uhm... Then we fell over and now you're here too." Flo said flustering to complete her sentences and gesturing to Dustin as she spoke.

"Wait wait wait. What did you SEE Dustin?" Alfendi's smile faded quickly into a scowl.

"Uh oh, you've done it now Flo." Dustin said struggling to get to his feet. Alfendi grabbed him by his shirt's collar and shoved him up against the wall.

Potty prof said in an outburst of rage. "If either of you, tell a god damn soul... I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY TONGUES OUT! And ANYWAY why were you spying on me! If I ever catch you so help me I will-"

Lucy burst into the bathroom and saw the scene Dustin pinned against the wall and Florence and Sniffer watching from the floor in shock.

"What's going on? I heard shouting and I thought something happened to you?"

She turned to Alfendi and frowned. "Prof!"

* * *

His hair fades. "Well seeing as you already know about..." Alfendi said turning to Lucy. He grabs her hand and gently squeezes it.

"Don't tell anyone just yet... Promise me you won't." Lucy looked down at the hand holding hers and blushed. "Prof..."

The three of them nod and begin to stand. "We promise." The three of them said in unison, not daring to make a move for the exit.

Alfendi let go of Lucy's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Now how about that coffee?" Alfendi asked and Lucy nodded happily, oblivious to Blaine who was standing across the hall.

He had happened to look up from his paperwork and he watched as the two left the men's bathroom. Just as he was going to confront them, Florence, Sniffer and Dustin rushed out as well, almost knocking him over.

"What the hell is going on? Is there a party in there I wasn't invited to?!" Blaine said sarcastically to Florence. "What were you all doing in there?" Blaine said bewildered.

Florence looked around for a bit, making sure Alfendi wasn't in sight and that no one could hear them.

"Alfendi's got a girlfriend." Florence whispered. Blaine looked sceptical, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay but what has that got to do with the the five of you being in the bathroom?" He asked, still confused.

"Dustin was spying on 'em in the mystery room. He panicked when Alfendi was leaving the room. So he forced me to hide in the bathroom with him and Sniffer was caught up in it all. Al pinned Dusty against the wall, and that was when Lucy came in and saved him."

"That all sounds highly unlikely, since Alfendi wouldn't be able to get a girl like Lucy." Blaine chuckled.

"Ya don't believe us, then see fer yerself!" Sniffer chimed in.

"Yeah! Since Al doesn't know we told ya, you can be the one to catch them in the act." Dustin said.

"In the act! What are you two mad? Why would I want to see that!" Blaine shouted in disgust.

"They weren't doin nuffin. Just holdin' hands!" Sniffer said.

Dustin slowly turned to look at Florence wide eyed.

"Er yeah and anyway if he catches us, we'll be in even more trouble since he's already told us off." Florence quickly interjected.

"Plus, 'e wouldn't dare do something too risky in the office... Would 'e?" They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll need a plan." Blaine said with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Alright what we need to do it to make 'im forget to lock the door, stay late at night and then bust 'im." Sniffer said.

"That'll take too long for something that might not even happen. How about we steal a copy of the mystery room's key and watch until something happens?" Florence asked.

"That'll be too suspicious, they only people with the keys are Al himself, Lucy, Commissioner Barton and Hilda. Besides, If I suddenly show up with a key he'll know what's up." Blaine shook his head at the idea.

"How about we plant a camera? Do you think he'll notice?" Florence said.

"Last year I lost a dustpan in his room and the second he walked in, he noticed it under a pile of files. Oh and the pan was the same colour, it was perfectly camouflaged! He'll know the moment he walks in."

"Wait did you say Hilda had a key Blaine?" Dustin's enthusiasm rose.

"Yes, but I'd hate to bring her into this, since Al and her were... you know... together." Blaine crossed his arms.

"What if... She never has to know!" Dustin said excitedly.

"What do you mean...?" Florence tilted her head.

"Eh... I don't know where I was going with that." He sighed.

"You know, If I remember correctly, it seems that Blaine has a crush on Lucy. Why don't we use that to our advantage?"

"Absolutely not." Blaine huffed.

"I think we should just spy on him until something happens." Blaine decided. "And if we're caught, just make up an excuse."

"Shhh, they're back!" Sniffer turned to see Alfendi and Lucy cheerfully talking as they entered the hallway.

* * *

"I'm 89% sure they're up to something but don't look in their direction..." Alfendi said calmly unlocking the door to the mystery room.

Lucy looked over to them and called out, waving to the four of them pretending to talk casually in the hallway.

Alfendi internally face-palmed and walked inside, setting his coffee down on the table and taking out a newspaper to read.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucy jauntily skipped down to meet them.

"So uh, that's why I... got a new pet iguana."

"I can't own a pet because of my allergies and my tenant won't allow them anyway. Just thinking of them makes my nose itch." Florence sniffed.

"'Ey! What are ya all talkin' 'bout?" Lucy

"Hey Lucy do you own any pets?" Dustin turned towards her.

"Uh no, I don't have time for one." Lucy smiled at Blaine.

Blaine blushed.

"Hey are you and Alf- Ow!" Blaine was cut off by Florence nudging him in the ribs.

* * *

"Lucy, come here!" Alfendi called from the doorway.

"Alright I've gotta go back, have a good day you four!" She hurried back to Alfendi and they watched her leave.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Blaine whispered.

"Al will kill us if he found out we told you!" Florence said in a hushed tone. Dustin and Sniffer nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's go see what they're up to." Sniffer hurried over, quietly tiptoeing closer and closer.

* * *

"What were they talking about over there?" Alfendi pulled Lucy into the room and quickly closed the door.

"Pets." Lucy smiled.

"Just... Pets?" Alfendi tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"Mhmm!" She hummed.

"What do you think they're actually up to." Alfendi whispered into Lucy's ear.

"They're a sus group, but nothin's wrong with friends hangin' out." Lucy giggled and whispered back wrote something down on a small piece of paper and placed the note in Alfendi's pocket.

Alfendi turned his back to the door and read the note, holding it up in front of his face. He made sure that anyone peeking in from the other side of the door could read it.

Lucy giggled and Alfendi nuzzled into her neck. "You think they fell for it." He whispered. Lucy nodded.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"I couldn't see, what's going on?"

"Shhh, they'll hear us."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

"So what'd it say Blaine?" Florence was impatiently waiting to hear what was on the note.

"It was a street address and a time." He said.

"Lucy's address?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not sure..." Blaine wrote down the address into his phone.

* * *

 _54 Lucielle Way, Westminster._

* * *

Blaine's phone opened a map directory to a street 8 minutes away.

"Hmm, It's not far from here. Let's go check it out."

"What was the time on the note?" Dustin asked.

"11 o'clock." He said.

"Why so late?" Florence asked but Blaine just shrugged.

The door to the room clicked and Alfendi walked out of the room. Luckily he didn't seem to see the group huddled together. His attention was on Lucy, waiting for her to join him.

"Hello." Alfendi said to them, smiling as though nothing had happened earlier. "We're leaving early. Don't stay too late." Alfendi locked the door behind Lucy and together they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

"It's now 10.30 pm, should we leave?"

"Hurry hurry."

"Let's gooo!"

"Do we really want to barge in on them doing... Who knows what?"

"... We'll knock first."

"To the carpark!"

* * *

Arriving at the address with 10 minutes to spare they decided to park around the corner and sneak up to the apartment. The door was slightly ajar and there was a loud thud from the second floor.

The four of them froze, waiting to see if the coast is clear.

"Lucy..." They could hear Alfendi call out as Blaine tried to back away. His path was blocked by Dustin and Sniffer in the doorway.

"Let's go!" Blaine complained quietly.

"That didn't sound like he was having fun up there..." Florence whispered. "...What? I-I didn't mean..." She blushed. "

"Let's just have a quick look?" Sniffer said pushing past towards the stairs. Blaine pulled him back by his collar and hushed him. Blaine pointed up towards the sound of footsteps walking around the room.

"What's happening up there?" Dustin decided to sneak up the stairs to see what was going on.

"No Dusty!" Florence whispered angrily. He had reached a point where he could see upstairs and covered his mouth.

* * *

"What are you doing Lucy, I thought we were supposed to be messing with them." Alfendi said, struggling against the ropes. He had a large bruise on his temple and was still waking from unconsciousness.

They were both in the upstairs room which was one big conjoined kitchen/ loungeroom with no walls.

Alfendi was tied to a wooden chair by his hands and feet and Lucy was standing in front of him.

"You are mine and I'm never letting you leave... I'll feed you and clean you and I will fulfil ALL your needs!" She giggled.

"Lucy, let me leave! They're going to notice me missing sooner or later." Potty Prof growled.

"And I'll be the last person they suspect." She smiled and leaned over him, holding a cleaver behind her back.

Lucy turned to a table of medicine bottles and knives. Alfendi looked over to the stairs and shook his head, trying to wave Dustin away.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy was watching him with her head to the side.

Slowly she put down the cleaver and picked up a carving knife from the table.

"I'll be back soon hun!" She walked slowly over to the stairs. "Who's there? Come out, come out wherever you are..." She taunted.

"Whatever you're doing down there Dustin you might want to run. She's got a knife!" Alfendi yelled.

* * *

Blaine had caught up to Dustin on the stairs just as Alfendi shouted out.

The two of them could hear Lucy speaking. "No more words my love, you'll ruin the game!" Alfendi's calls were muffled by a cloth being stuffed into his mouth.

"Run..." Blaine and Dustin ran down the stairs to find the door closed and Florence panicking next to Sniffer.

"The door is locked!" Florence said in a hushed panic.

"Why'd you shut it!" Sniffer said.

"I-I don't know!" Florence said, "I panicked!"

Blaine had grabbed Flo's arm and took her underneath the stairs. Dustin and Sniffer ran to another room on the right. It was a bedroom with lit candles and flower petals scattered all around the room.

* * *

Lucy made a slow decent down the stairs, dragging the blunt edge of her knife down the wooden railing.

"How many of you are there down here?" Lucy said gleefully. "You're not taking him away from me!" She shouted.

 _THUD_

A noise came from the bedroom to the right.

"I heeear you!" She ran down the rest of the stairs and swung the door to the bedroom open. She stepped inside and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Which one of you are in here?" She laughed. Lucy walked around to the side of the bed and dropped to her knees. "Under the bed?"

"Hello Dusty... Scream for me." She winked and struck the floorboards with the knife. Still believing he would be stabbed he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DIE DIE DIE!" She held a finger to her lips bringing out a bag of red liquid from her pocket. She punctured a hole in the bag and poured it down his shirt.

"Please act dead." She whispered into his ear and wiped some of the fake blood on his face and arms.

* * *

"Lucy? Please, whatever you're doing, let us help you. Right Dustin... Dustin?" Sniffer stood behind the en-suite door, hesitantly trying to creep forwards.

He saw what he thought to be blood and Dustin lying on the floor halfway underneath the bed.

"DUSTIN!" He shouted. "Lucy... What have you done..." He tripped backwards onto the soft bath mat. Lucy laughed menacingly and ran towards him he was not quick enough to shut the door and she barged through the door.

"No Lucy stop! Please, I don't want to die! Please Lucy!" She crossed her arms and smiled innocently. "Take a deep breath and scream, then halfway through, pretend to die. Don't overreact, just scream." She whispered.

As Sniffer was screaming, Lucy brought out a larger pouch of fake blood and smeared his clothing with it. Now keep quiet until I give the all clear, she winked.

* * *

"Stay here, I'm going to go look for a way out." Blaine slowly opened the door to the space under the stairs. Florence clung to his arm begging him to stay. "She's going to find us sooner or later." Blaine explained.

Florence let go and Blaine and closed the door silently. Slowly he ascended the stairs, watching the door to the bedroom to the right. As he reached the last stair he stepped and to his horror it creaked loudly, the sound echoing through the house.

"Blaine?" Alfendi said muffled by the cloth. Blaine took out the cloth and grabbed a knife from the table.

Suddenly there was a click and the door to the downstairs bedroom unlocked. Lucy walked up the stairs and saw Blaine trying to cut the bonds that held Alfendi to the chair.

"Give me the knife, I'll do it myself." Alfendi held onto the knife that Blaine was using and Lucy rushed over to the table, preventing him from grabbing another weapon.

"No Lucy please! You- You don't have to do this." Blaine backed up into the corner of the room.

"This is all for my love!" Lucy said running her hands through Alfendi's hair and gently tugging back on it. "You're ruining my plans... No one must know... No one must EVER know!" She frowned and raised her knife.

"Lucy, please stop this!" Alfendi begged.

"You love me Alfendi? You... DO love me right?" Lucy leaned in close to him with a worried look on her face.

Alfendi hesitated. "Of course."

"I don't believe you... This is your fault, if you hadn't ruin my plans then he would have loved me. YOU got in MY WAY!" She took slow deliberate steps towards Blaine, not giving him a chance to run.

Suddenly Alfendi pretended to cut the last of the ropes and kicked the chair out from underneath him. He grabbed Lucy from behind and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He said over and over. Slowly she dropped her arms and the knife fell to the floor.

Lucy began laughing in front of Blaine, who was still unaware of what was going on. Alfendi's dark hair fell onto his face and he looked up at Blaine with a smile on his face. Alfendi still had his knife in his hand and he stalked over to Blaine.

Blaine sank to the ground and covered his eyes.

Alfendi snickered, unable to contain his laughter any longer. Soon after Lucy joined in with his uncontrollable howling laughter. Soon the two were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs in agony.

* * *

"Hey Flo." Sniffer reached out for her hand.

"Sniffer, Dusty? But I thought-... Where's that laughing coming from?" Flo flinched as the door opened.

"Upstairs. It sounds like Al as well." Dustin said helping Florence out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Have they both gone mad?" She said as she got to her feet.

"Not quite." Sniffer replied.

* * *

"You make such a good psychopath Lucy, It's scary how well you play the part." Eventually the laughing died down and Alfendi complimented Lucy on her acting.

She winked up at him and bit her lip, Blaine let out a long withheld breath and clutched his chest. "I thought I was going to die here."

"Well that's what you get for spying on us." Alfendi crossed his arms and grinned.

Florence, Sniffer and Dustin joined them upstairs. "Lucy what was the point of the blood?"

"Payback. For spying on us. Your clothes are now ruined." She grinned. "Alfendi's idea."

"So... it wasn't for the act?" Dustin stretched out his shirt to see the damage.

"Nope." She said wrapping her arms around Alfendi's waist and in return he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"And the bruise on your face?" Florence asked.

"Makeup." Alfendi said kissing Lucy on her forehead.

* * *

"...Who's house is this?" Blaine inquired.

"My cousin owns a demolition company and this place was ordered to be rebuilt from the ground up. It's not due to be destroyed for another month or so and that's why the furniture hasn't been removed yet." Lucy explained.

"And the blood was from a party store." Alfendi chimed in.

"They were a little sussed out about the amount we bought." Lucy giggled.

"We already blew out the candles in the bedroom... Can we leave?" Dustin asked. "I don't like this place..." He said.

Lucy packed the knives and empty medicine containers into a bag whilst Alfendi threw away the ropes.

* * *

Blaine, Dustin, Sniffer and Florence were waiting for them at the front door, waiting patiently.

"Where's the front door key Lucy?" Blaine called up to them.

Lucy and Al came down the stairs and Lucy brought out a key that was hanging around her neck.

"Weren't you afraid of being hurt Lucy?" Flo asked.

"The knives aren't real and we made sure to get rid of any objects that may have been used against me." She spoke cheerfully hitting the plastic knives against her fingernails.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Alfendi growled. "STOP SPYING ON ME!.. Alright?"

* * *

They all nod in unison.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
